Expired
by 60secondstopain
Summary: Don't really know how to summarise this but here it goes... two people, the casual falling in love thing, then getting angry when the other won't accept it. :)


**_Here is a little thing I had in my head and I'm going to be posting on my other stories very soon I promise!_**

* * *

"You're an asshole!" I hiss at him as he holds me against the wall.

"I haven't even done anything! You're just confusing yourself with lies! I haven't slept with Lois! I would never do that to you-"

"You're such a liar! I can see the way you look at her! You want to be her more than you ever have me!" He releases me and I slap him the first chance I get. When he turns his head back around and rubs his cheek, he grab my hands before I could start to hit him.

"You're the only person I care about Kate." He cups my face with both his hands and brings my lips to his.

* * *

I whimper as I try to hold back the tears.

"Do you want me to pull out?" He asks me as he cups my face with his hand.

"No... No, I'm fine. I didn't expect... I didn't expect it to hurt as much." I gasp as I grip the silk covers that have covered us from waist down.

"If it's hurting you, I'll pull out." He starts to pull out but I wrap my legs around waist and pull him all the way in. I bite my lip to keep from crying or screaming. The pain was more than I had expected it to be but right now I couldn't care less. Because I'm with the only person I wanted to give away my innocence to. I kept my legs wrapped around him as he bowed his head down and looked into my eyes.

"I love you." He says as he cups my face and kisses me.

"I love you too."

* * *

"It was a mistake. A one night stand. I'm not going to make it anything more with you." I told him plain and simple. His reaction was worse than I thought it was going to be.

"How can you even say that?! You told me you loved me and you can't deny that you didn't, because you did! Not only that but you willingly let me take away your virginity! I trusted you so much that I even gave you mine!" He yells at me as we stood alone in my quarters on the Watch Tower.

"I didn't mean it now get out!" I yell and he disappears before anything else could be said.

* * *

Everything was back to the way it was the very next day and I was happy with that. I could get patrolling done as normal. Stop thugs from hurting people and still have time for Alfred's famous dinners. Everything is fine. Well, it is for me at least. Not sure about Clark. I haven't really seen him and when I do he always makes an excuse to leave the room. So I guess that this was really hitting him hard or he just hates me. A lot.

* * *

"Come on Kate, you've got to come to my birthday party." Diana begs me.

"I'm patrolling that night anyway so I can't come." I reply and then continue typing on the computer.

"No you're not. I've spoken to Alfred and he told me that you aren't going out so you can come to my party." She tells me and I make a mental note to tell Alfred off when I get home.

"Fine where will I meet you?" I ask as I turn around.

"Meet me and the rest of us at my apartment and then we're going to head off to the club we're planning to go to." She replies before smiling and walking off. She was planning something, I could smell it.

* * *

I could tell I was the last arriving because I could the loud laughter and chatter from down the hall. I knock on the door with my present bag in hand and brush a bit of hair off my face. I had decided to wear a dress that was tight and a kind of belt on it that was diamonds. The right side started wide but as it got to the left the line became thin. Then I wore black lace gloves and black high heels, adding about an inch to my height. Diana answered the door and the laughs got louder.

"Hey, talk about fashionably late. You look amazing by the way." She says as she pulls me into a hug.

"Thank you, you look amazing too. Here, I got you a little something." I say once we were out of the hug and I entered her apartment. I handed her the present bag and she said she would open it later.

I walk into the living room with her and see that everyone was here.

"Wow, is this the same woman I've known for five years?" John asks and I hit him in his arm as I walk past him to sit on the couch.

"We'll head off when the cab gets here." Diana says and joins me on the couch.

* * *

We got out of the cab and I see the club that we were about to enter. It looked like an old warehouse but I could hear the music from out here to realise that this was the place we were going into.

"Kate." I turn around as everyone else walked into the club. Apart from one person who had been avoiding me for the past couple of weeks.

"Clark, you're actually going to talk to me now?" I ask as I cross my arms across my chest.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk, okay? I was just a little hurt and upset. But I can see what you mean about not making a thing out of us." He smiles faintly at me and I can't help but return the smile.

"Oh and one more thing." He reaches behind my head and pulls my hair out of it's bun and the curls fall down and wave down my back.

"Much better." He smiles and then we both walk into the club.

* * *

It wasn't long before we were all completely trashed. Wally kept thinking that Diana was trying to get him in her lasso for some 'special' activities. Shayera and John couldn't keep their hands off each other and at one point disappeared to the toilets and didn't come back until thirty minutes later. J'onn was just sat in the corner and looked just about ready to pass out. I was sat with Clark, because why the fuck not?

"You're not a bad person Clark. It's just me. I'm stupid with relationships and I can't really handle the heart ache if I end up losing you." I slur as I lean on him as he had his arm around me on the back of the corner seat we were on.

"No, no. It's not you because-" burp "- you're beautiful. Amazing and I just love you so much that- oh no I think I may be a little drunk because we said we weren't going to do this and here's me breaking that thing we were talking abo-" I broke his words off as I leant up and connected our lips together. I could taste the beer on his lips and tongue as he deepen our kiss and brought his other hand up to my face.

"Come back to mine."

* * *

Clothes were shed and we had only made it halfway through his apartment.

"Bedroom or here?" He asks as he picks me up and keeps up with the lip battle we were having in the elevator and as he helped get our clothes off.

"Bedroom." I say in between our lips and next thing I knew, I was lay on his bed with him on his knees between my legs. We had only been able to get off our clothes but not our underwear because we may have been a little too interested in the kissing on the way up here. Diana and everyone hadn't noticed that we had gone but I could look forward to call tomorrow about us ditching them at a club.

"Damn it, out of freaking condoms." Clark groans as his hand comes back from the bed side table.

"Such a fucking boy scout. Can't even swear in front of a woman." I grip his head and pull him back for kissing more. His mouth was so intoxicating at the moment.

"I'm on the pill. Just do it." I tell him through our lips and then feel his hands on my back. He pulls me up and he lays back and rest me on him. Straddling his waist as our lips never left one anothers.

* * *

"We were drunk." I say as I sit up and continue to look at Clark.

"I know, but you can't say that you didn't want it." He replies while he puts his hand on my back.

"I'm serious Clark. We can't keep doing this. It's not good for our work." I complain and he rolls his eyes.

"You jut can't admit that you love me without wanting to push me away."

"You want the truth. Fine. I love you and I can't lose you or I'll go insane. Happy?" I turn around and hug my knees to my chest . The bed sinks beside me as Clark sits up and pulls me to him.

"I'll only be happy if you truly mean that." He tells me and I look up at him.

"Clark we've been best friends since... Forever really. I really don't want to lose you. But I don't want to ruin our friendship with a relationship. I just can't risk it." I reply.

"We wouldn't ruin it. We'd be making the best decision of our lives. We'd ruin everything if we stayed friends because I can't deny my feelings for you anymore." He tell me and cups my face before gently kissing my lips and pulling back before it could turn into anything else.

"I'm willing to risk my own life for you Kate. But if you don't want this then by all means walk away. But always know that I'm here for you and that I'll always love you."

"You're a idiot." I push him down and join our lips.


End file.
